You're Beautiful To Me
by Katie1995
Summary: One-Shot! What happened after Remus left 12 grimmauld place in Chapter 11, the Bribe, Deathly Hallows? How did Tonks take his disappearance? Will Remus allow Tonks to show him that inner beauty is more important than outer beauty? Please R&R!


**A/N – (I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in any way. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling).**

**You're Beautiful to me.**

**Narrator's P.O.V. (Third Person)**

"Remus, where have you been?" Tonks' voice was shrill as she flung her arms around the werewolf's tall, gangly frame.

He made no move to tell his wife where he had been, nor did he try to comfort her. His hands simply clasped her wrists, pulling her arms away from his body and pushing her back as he glided past her and through the door.

"Remus," Tonks whispered. "Remus," she repeated more forcefully, knowing that his sensitive hearing would've picked it up first time round.

Remus continued to the bottom of the staircase, ignoring the pleading woman, his coat billowing madly behind him.

"Remus John Lupin!" The use of his full name had done what the woman wanted it to do. It made him stop, the shock allowing him to meet her pained eyes for the first time that day.

The witch's hair had turned a vibrant red as, her wand was drawn and angry tears began welling up in her eyes.

A painful lump was purposely forming in her throat as she tried to form the words she needed to say.

"W-where did you go today?" The figure of her husband was blurring as tears became thicker. "You." Clearing her throat, she began again. "You just took off, Remus, no warning what so ever!"

The tears that threatened her finally fell and her hair gradually turned dark blue, as she turned her back to Remus.

"Tonks." Her name off his tongue sounded so right. It was as if he was inviting her home.

"Remus, I want an answer." He shifted uncomfortably from behind her.

"Nymphadora-

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus." Tonks' tone had taken a bitter, sharp tone.

Remus had never been like this towards her. He wasn't telling her anything, and if he was, how could she even know it was the truth.

"I had to get out of the house, that's all." Dora ground her teeth together.

"And?" She accused. "You take off without a moments warning. I don't see you for _two days_; there are death eaters willing to kill anyone associated with the Undesirable number 1, and you're excuse is that you needed to get _out of the house?"_ Her voice had taken a hint of hysteria and sparks flew from the end of her wand.

"Tonks-

"Don't you even care about me – us – anymore? Do you even care about the child I'm carrying, Remus, because to me it looks like you'd rather be galloping around risking your life." It was a low blow; she knew that much, which made it even easier to keep her back to the wolf.

"You know I would never-

"Well it doesn't seem that way to me, Remus. So no, I don't know."

She felt the hand of her husband come up to lie lightly on her shoulder.

"Tonks?" Remus' voice was small but broken. She flinched and however much she hated it, her husband had seen it.

No words were needed as Lupin pulled his broken wife into his arms. She buried his head into his chest, a muffled scream stuck in her throat as she soaked his shirt with tears that didn't seem to stop. Remus stroked her hair, which was still blue, to try and comfort her. It worked somewhat, but then again, Tonks new that the only thing that could calm her was her Husband's touch.

"Y-you worried m-me senseless."

The figure that held the crying Tonks in his arms placed a feathery kiss on her hair, a deep sigh escaping his chest as his tears began to fall, too.

"I never meant to hurt you." One hand came up to his cheek, brushing the tears away. "I just couldn't process the news, Tonks."

"We're having a baby, Remus." She lifted her head up, meeting his gaze for the first time since he had come home. "You and I are having a baby."

A small and uncertain smile crept up onto his face as he brushed his thumb lightly over her tear stained cheek.

"Why did you leave though?" The question cut him deep. It was so simple yet so complex.

"I left because..." Tonks clutched the front of his robes tighter.

"Because?"

In one swift movement Tonks was facing her Husband's back again. She could hear his finger nails against the kitchen table as he allowed it to support his weight.

"Look at me, Tonks," he growled, his voice dangerously low.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm dangerous, Tonks. I'm a disgusting, worthless creature, and I'm a despicable monster that no-one will ever accept!" His breathing became harsh and irregular. "I have to leave very full moon so I can keep not just you, but my baby safe as well. I'm poor and destitute, I have nothing but this" – he gestured around the kitchen – "to give you! What sort of life is my child going to have? How can he have a good life, if he ends up like me?" His voice fell in decibels as she ended on a whisper.

"Remus?" Tonks' voice deafened him in the sudden silence. It was as if she were a hammer that had just smashed a mirror into a thousand tiny pieces.

His wife's tiny fingers clutched his upper arms, turning him around so he was forced to face her.

"You listen to me, Remus Lupin. You are the _best _thing that has ever happened to me. You've been accepted by me, by Sirius and Harry. By Hermione and Ron, including the whole of the Weasley Family, and you've been accepted by the order. I don't care what you are, Remus. You're part of me now, and I wouldn't give you up for the world-

"But the baby-

"The baby will have the most wonderful father that has ever lived, because Remus John Lupin. You are beautiful to me."

Tonks took his face into her hands, kissing every scar that lined his face before taking his hand and placing it on the protruding bump.

"You are beautiful to me."

**A/N – I always wondered what would take place, after Remus left 12 Grimmauld place in **_**Deathly Hallows, **_**chapter 11 **_**The Bribe.**_

**I think Tonks would've felt a little hurt and angry at Remus' sudden behaviour, I also think that Remus would have been very confused as to why he's feeling like he is, as I don't think at the time, he would have thought through what he was doing.**

**If you enjoyed this one shot, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
